These Days
by CodiasePosseCRxTD
Summary: I wake up and tear drops  They fall down like rain  I put on that old song we danced to and then...


**A/N: Okay, so this story is written for If-I-Were-A-Wolf. I've been meaning to write it for her for a while now. So here it is! I hope you enjoy(:**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OR THE SONG. I OWN ONLY WAS MY IMAGINATION TOLD ME TO WRITE.**

-**Hey baby, is that you?  
>Wow, your hair got so long<br>Yeah, yeah, I love it, I really do  
>'Norma Jean', ain't that the song<br>We'd sing in the car  
>Drivin' downtown, top down<br>Making the rounds  
>Checking out the bands on Doheeney Avenue<strong>

Randy was in the airport, checking in for his flight. He was with Raw again, having been drafted back over. He sighed, having about a half an hour until his flight.

He sat down, pulling out his phone, prepared to spend the next half hour on it when he heard the laugh. The one he hadn't since he had been drafted back to Raw. He looked towards it and saw him.

_Drew._

He got up, walking over to him, not entirely sure what he would say. But he needed to say something. It had been too long.

"Drew," he said, his eyes looking the man up and down. He looked good. Real good.

Drew looked up, meeting Randy's gaze. He couldn't believe what it was he was seeing. Or, well, who it was he was seeing. "Randy," he breathed. He couldn't believe it.

"You look good," Randy said. "You're got a bit longer," he added, picking up a strand of it, biting his lip and looking at Drew, dropping it. It wasn't his place anymore.

"Yeah, it easier to take care of when it's longer, in my opinion. Plus, I can do more with it now," Drew said, smiling a bit. Randy nodded.

"That's good. Hey, you remember that song we used to sing to in the car everytime we heard it when we would drive around town? What was it, These Times?" Randy said, chuckling at the memories.

Drew smiled, nodding. "Those were some good times. And all the bands we saw out on the street," he added. He wouldn't deny he missed those times.

Randy smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Those _were_ some good times," he sighed.

**Yeah, life throws you curves  
>But you learned to swerve<br>Me I swung and I missed  
>And the next thing ya know<br>I'm reminiscin' dreaming old dreams  
>Wishing on wishes<br>Like you would be back again**

"So how have you been?" Drew asked, readjusting the strap of his bag.

"I've been good. I heard that you're doing well," Randy said. "You found someone new," he said, more of a statement than a question. Life threw the both of them a big curve, Randy being drafted back to Raw. Drew took it well, found a new life. Randy was still alone, not entirely sure where he was going in his life. And by the looks of it, Drew already had a plan.

Drew nodded. "Yeah. Life's been good to me over on Smackdown," he said, biting his lip.

Randy nodded. "Good, good. I'm glad you're doing well," he said. Randy had been doing good career wise, but relationship wise, he had just been thinking about Drew, about what they had and how much he missed it. How mch he wished he could have him back.

Drew smiled. "And I'm glad you're doing good. You deserve to be happy, ya know," he said, as if he knew what Randy was thinking.

Randy chuckled. "I know," he said, though happiness was something he hadn't felt since Drew.

**I wake up and tear drops  
>They fall down like rain<br>I put on that old song we danced to and then  
>I head off to my job<br>Guess not much has changed**

**Punch the clock  
>Head for home<br>Check the phone, just incase  
>Go to bed<br>Dream of you  
>That's what I'm doing these days<strong>

Randy thought about all the morning he would wake up after dreaming about Drew, tears falling down his face like a heavy rainstorm. He would get up, putting on the song that he and Drew would dance to in the morning as he got ready. It was like he was back to the time when Drew was all his, and no one else's.

Randy would finish getting ready and it would be over. Nothing would be diferent. He would head off to work, do what he needed before heading back home, or to the hotel. He would check his phone, just in case Drew had decided to call. He never did, and his chest would ache as he got ready for bed and fell asleep and dream of Drew again. It was how every day was for him. It was all he did these days.

He never hung out with anyone, never did anything but workout, work and be alone. It's all he knew how to do, without Drew.

**Someone told me after college  
>You ran off to Vegas<br>You married a rodeo cowboy  
>Wow, that ain't the girl I knew<br>Me I've been a few places  
>Mostly here and there once or twice<br>Still sortin' out life, but I'm doing alright  
>Yeah, it's good to see you too<strong>

"Someone told me that you went off and got married," Randy said. "You married Hennigan, huh?" he chuckled humorlessly. Saying the words sent pain through his chest.

"Yeah. He makes me happy, ya know? He can tavel with me now that he doesn't work for WWE anymore. He can do whatever makes him happy," Drew said, biting his lip. Randy had no doubt that he was happy.

"Just doesn't seem like you, ya know? Not the Drew that I knew, at least," Randy said, his chest aching even more at the thought of the Drew he knew, _his_ Drew being gone.

"Well, a lot has changed since you left," Drew said softly, and Randy knew Drew was trying not to hurt Randy more than he already was.

Randy smiled dryly. "I know," he said. "I'm just going, ya know? Going all the places work takes me, doing what I need to. I'm still sorting out my life. But I'm alright. Doing good. Not entirely sure where it's gonna go. Though I'm sure you've got yours all figured out. You always did."

Drew sighed. "Well, it's good seeing you. I'm glad you're doing alright," he said.

Randy smiled. "You, too."

**Hey girl, you're late  
>And those planes, they don't wait<br>But if you ever come back around  
>To this sleepy old town<br>Promise you'll stop in  
>To see an old friend<br>And until then...**

"Well, I gotta go. Got a flight to catch, and planes don't care if you aren't on board. But I'll see ya around," Drew said, smiling a bit. He leaned forward and kissed Randy's cheek.

"Wait, Drew! If you're ever in St. Louis, pop in and say hi. You're always welcome, ya know. You always were," Randy said, smiling a bit. "It was real good to see you," he said and hugged him. "Now go. Don't be late."

Drew nodded. "I'll see ya, Randy," he said, walking away.

Randy's heart ached as he watched him.

**I wake up and tear drops  
>They fall down like rain<br>I put on that old song we danced to and then  
>I head off to my job|<br>Guess not much has changed**

**Punch the clock  
>Head for home<br>Check the phone, just incase  
>Go to bed<br>Dream of you  
>That's what I'm doing these<strong>

Randy looked at the time. He had missed his flight, but that was okay. He sighed and gathered his stuff, heading back home.

He left all his stuff in the car and headed inside. He went up to his room, and played the song. He climbed into bed, tears falling down his face. He closed his eyes, falling asleep, dreams of Drew filling his mind.

He would have to head to work soon. Make a new flight. But for now, he just wanted to dream of him. Because that he did these...

**I wake up and tear drops  
>They fall down like rain<br>I put on that old song we danced to and then**

Randy woke up a little while later, his dreams rushing back to him. Tears fell down his face. He missed Drew so much. So much, it killed him.

The song was still playing in the background.

**I wake up and tear drops  
>They fall down like rain<br>I put on that old song we danced to and then**

The tears didn't stop. The fell harder than a rainstorm. He was aching. He just wanted Drew back. He wanted to love him. To be happy again.

And the song played in the background...

_I wake up and tear drops  
>They fall down like rain<br>I put on that old song we danced to and then..._

**A/N: So whadya think? I thought it was sad, but pretty damn good. And I FINALLY wrote it. Maybe I'll do some more writing today...**


End file.
